Demon Days
by Micari Arim
Summary: Los recuerdos, la nieve y la música te llevan aquel lugar recóndito donde dejaste aquellos recuerdos los abrazas porque tus fieles demonios siempre te harán compañía
1. La canción que se quedo atras

**Disclaimer** : Shaman King no me pertenece y esta hermosa obra pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei yo solo me divierto y no busco lucrar con ello.

 **Sumary:** Los recuerdos, la nieve y la música te llevan aquel lugar recóndito donde dejaste aquellos recuerdos los abrazas por tus fieles demonios siempre te harán compañía

* * *

 **Demon Days**

 **A modo de prólogo**

Sentí algo frio tocar mi nariz, la sensación me despabilo de aquel trance en el que me hallada y el único pensamiento coherente que rondaba en mi cabeza era llegar a casa y dejar caer mi cuerpo sobre mi mullida cama; alce la vista y logre captar la nieve caer en su camino de inundar los rincones de Tokio, sin poder evitar el gesto sonreí, perdí noción del tiempo y es que es estaba estábamos en pleno invierno y apenas caía en la cuenta, bufé, era un caso perdido y eso que es la estación en la cual me siento más cómodo.

Quizás, no me encontrado del todo perdido, seguía rumiando aquella idea, pues a pesar que no estaba al tanto de mi entorno me he puesto una chaqueta que tenía arrumbada en el fondo de mi armario es un tanto ligera pero podré soportar el frio de la noche, con el cuello levantado me que cubre la mitad del puente de mi nariz donde apenas son perceptibles mis ojos, tengo la certeza que se encuentran rojos debido al cansancio que llevo a cuestas como todos las demás personas que observo a mí alrededor.

Algunas partes de la estación se encuentran cubiertas por la nieve y gracias a la luz de la lámpara puedo apreciar como caen los copos de nieve lenta y sin ninguna prisa por tocar el suelo, seria hermoso mirarlos durante un largo rato sino fuera por el hecho que estoy muerto de cansancio en un gesto de desesperación miro hacia mi lado derecho pero el tren aún no se logra ver.

Volví a mi sitio para armarme de paciencia de nuevo, me apresure a rebuscar en mis bolsillos mí teléfono y audífonos para distraer mis pensamientos esta maniobra de gran dificultad la lleve a cabo sin mirar, me agotaba la idea de solo cambiar la dirección de mi mirada ya suficiente energía se gastaba en poner los audífonos en mis oídos y presionar "play".

Acto seguido perdí mi mirada en el horizonte más allá de esta estación, hoy respiraba cierta melancolía en esta fría y solitaria noche, aquella sensación flotaba en el aire y se incorporaba a mí de forma delicada con la música resonando en mis oídos siendo una especie de campo de fuerza.

Lo primero que escucho es una risa escalofriante después una voz con una melancolía tan flor de piel que me contagia, no siendo suficiente el aura que emanaba del ambiente esta me absorbe y me pierdo entre mis pensamientos y no soy consciente del tiempo que transcurre ya que no logro darme cuenta que el tren ha llegado hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose me hizo volver a la realidad y trajo consigo una imagen del pasado; cuando la puerta se abre por completo sale un fantasma con una mueca de descontento en su cara, con el uniforme del Instituto, voltea de un lado al otro, no encontrando algo que le agrade camina y se funde conmigo, se impregna en mi ser, es tan poderoso el sentir que me tiemblan las manos, pierdo la compostura deseo buscarle pero sé que ha roto el encanto y se esfumó con la brisa del invierno.

Sin recuperarme del todo entre en el tren distrayéndome con el hecho de que no estaba atestado de gente como creía así que me dispuse a sentarme, pocas veces me puedo dar este lujo ya que lo común es estar parado aunque puedo observar el paisaje, la estación gris con algunos restos de nieve acumulados y a lo lejos unas cuantas copas de árboles moviéndose al unísono sin olvidar la habitual luz de la ciudad que pretende dejarte ciego pero es cómodo admirarlo desde aquí sin fatigar mis piernas.

Comienza a mover y la canción sigue, miro través del cristal, algunos árboles cubiertos de nieve se mueven como si estuvieran saludándome, ese movimiento me hipnotiza, cierro los ojos y me recargo en la superficie fría de la ventana esforzándome por olvidar aquel recuerdo pero no lo consigo sin siquiera pensarlo busco mi teléfono y apago la música para evitar que más recuerdos vengan a mí, funciona se va evaporando las imágenes y mi conciencia al mismo tiempo; el último pensamiento que tengo es el que ocasionalmente suele venir a mí en noches como estas.

Un crudo arrepentimiento

Llegar a mi departamento después de que me quede dormido en el tren fue una bendición, aunque al entrar me recibe un aspecto lúgubre que no ayuda a mi ánimo, encendí la luz lo cual casi me provoca quedarme ciego por segunda vez, (por si las luces de la ciudad no fueran suficientes) sin embargo todo se convirtió en un lugar acogedor, ordenado y limpio, muchos se sorprenderían si supieran que yo soy quien vive aquí.

Deje las llaves en la mesita que estaba junto al sofá y también la mochila, tumbándome en enseguida en mi sillón, mi cabeza me latía la siesta no había mitigado el malestar que volvía a sentir pues mis manos empezaban de nuevo a temblar y mi boca se encontraba seca, me pare de inmediato a buscar agua pero no funciono, me quede en la cocina respirando lentamente pero no lograba calmarme, todo empeoro cuando sentí un pinchazo en el estómago así que me pare a buscar dentro mis cajones un remedio infalible pero que no estaba tan seguro de usar, regrese al sillón con una cajetilla y un encendedor, pronto el ambiente inmaculado se llenó de humo, y así, mágicamente los dolores estaban haciéndose a un lado .

Hoy era un buen día para hundirme en mi soledad como ya casi nunca lo hacía, me dije a mi mismo. Y decido dejarme llevar el torbellino de mis memorias, porque al encender el cigarro sé que estoy perdido, el sabor inunda mi boca y es un tanto agridulce, hice el propósito de dejar de fumar desde hace tiempo como símbolo de cerrar un capítulo de mi vida, pero la verdad es que nunca concluí ese momento, pero ya es tarde para arreglarlo así que mi intento de dejar de fumar es en vano.

Nada ha cambiado sigo siendo el mismo chiquillo inconsciente que dejo todo a la deriva, así como tantos recuerdos que se quedaron a mi lado solo para torturarme.

Las decisiones que tome, se reflejan de alguna manera en mi presente con formas que me perturban mi tranquila existencia, en cada esquina donde camino veo una discusión que debí detener, cuando cruzo cualquier calle, vienen a mi mente las palabras que no deberían haber salido de mi boca, y mientras viajaba por el tren y perdía mi mirada por la ventana recordé aquellas palabras que mi corazón anhelada decir y yo encarcele por miedo.

¿Deseo volver a aquella época? Algunas veces si, en otras solo quiero olvidar, ¿Me arrepiento de mis acciones? sí, pero sé perfectamente que no puedo hacer nada al respecto, excepto seguir adelante, dormir ahora y despertar como si estos pensamientos jamás hubieran cruzado esta mente.

Los demonios que me atormentan cuando la luz del sol se va, me perseguirán durante la noche, porque ellos nunca me abandonarán por ningún motivo.

Pero no puedo permitir que me derrumbe ya ha pasado muchas y siempre es difícil una vez que caes, ponerte de pie, porque mi corazón está agitado y siento una opresión en el pecho lo cual me hace ponerme nervioso así que dejo salir una bocanada de humo y trato de tranquilizar mi mente, no quiero dejar que "eso" se apodere de mí.

Pongo mis manos sobre mis rodillas y agacho mi cabeza, empiezo a respirar pausadamente, cuando me siento desesperado por huir, empiezo a enlazar las palabras en mi mente.

¿Cómo se inicia una historia? La respuesta inmediata es que no lo sé, he intentado mil veces tejer un inicio pero cada que lo pienso fallo he llegado a desistir de la idea pensado que mi historia no tiene cabida y que lo mejor sería dejarla caer en el olvido.

Pero por mi salud mental lo intento como igual intento no fumar y empiezo.

Nací en las faldas de Hokkaido, desde hace más de nueve años vivo en Funbari Oka.

Mi nombre es Horokeu Usui.

De nuevo busco la protección que me brinda la música, me coloco los audífonos y dejo que la canción continúe en instantes me embriaga la melancolía, respiro hondamente y dejo salir el aire de forma lenta de mis labios entre la oscuridad un halo de luz empieza a estabilizar mi mente y mi pasado comienza a tomar forma.

Windmill, windmill for the land

Turn forever hand in hand

Take it all in on your stride

It is sticking, falling down

Love forever, love is free

Let's turn forever, you and me

Windmill, windmill for the land

Is everybody in?

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Hola, salgo de mi cueva para traerles una nueva historia de mi manga favorito y es que, aunque he estado bastante alejada de todo este mundo, este proyecto ya tiene un tiempo cocinándose y he creído que es tiempo publicarlo, estoy, aunque no creo que este proyecto vea la luz, así que ando corta de palabras, por si alguien se pregunta por la canción, se llama Feel Good Inc. Y es de Gorrillaz que es mi banda favorita de la vida. Así que si han llegado hasta aquí y les ha gustado dejen sus comentarios de verdad los aprecio.

Un saludo enorme a todos quienes me lean y espero les haya gustado, aunque fuera un poco.


	2. Aquella última primavera

**Disclaimer:** Shaman King no me pertenece y esta hermosa obra es de Hiroyuki Takei y yo no busco lucrar con ello.

 **Sumary:** Los recuerdos, la nieve y la música te llevan aquel lugar recóndito donde dejaste aquellos recuerdos los abrazas porque tus fieles demonios siempre te harán compañía.

* * *

 **DEMON DAYS**

 **CAPITULO I**

 **Aquella última primavera**

Sumergido en la oscuridad no de la manera trágica y llena de dramatismo sino de una manera simplona con un olor nauseabundo en el aire que podría desmayar a cualquiera, pero en cambio a mí me adormece y me provoca hundirme entre mis espesas sábanas hasta perderme en los océanos de mi mente.

Cuando sueñas el hilo conductor suele ser tan frágil pero a la vez tan denso; me lleva a un lugar remoto, a un mar que se encuentra en total calma, ahí estoy flotando, en tal estado de paz que me podía dejar guiar por la corriente hasta el fin del mundo, la corriente es suave, extiendo extremidades dejando que cada parte de mí se empape de la paz que siento, mis ojos se cierran para olvidar mi existencia y ser uno con el mar sin embargo no puedo saborear por completo de aquella sensación ya que algo se sujeta de mi talón, quizá sea un alga o un pedazo de soga de un barco, pienso y al mismo tiempo intento apartarlo dando patadas pero su amarre se hace fuerte cuando intento zafarme y en respuesta a mis movimientos, con una mayor potencia desestabiliza mi cuerpo absorbiéndome al fondo del mar.

Trato de luchar con todas mis fuerzas pero es inútil cada vez que buscaba la manera de librarme de su atadura para regresar a la superficie _aquello_ me tomaba y tiraba de mi para sumergirme; la luz del sol que antes era apacible y cálida ahora me quemaba mis pupilas haciendo un suplicio el luchar, llegar a la superficie y respirar un poco de oxígeno.

Cómo resultado de aquella situación que no llevaba a ningún lado solo a mi inevitable muerte llego un mensaje a mi oído dicho de una manera tan suave que me tranquilizo al instante, _es solo un sueño,_ sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza y sentí un alivio pues parte de mi cerebro quería acabar con esta agonía, quitarse de encima esta desesperación.

Pero había una parte de mi cerebro la cual no había tomado parte de la discusión que despertó con furia y se negó en rotundo a abrir los ojos quería volver a las profundidades y enfrentar a su recién proclamado enemigo; pero aquella imagen se diluía, el mar desaparecía de manera lenta pero la furia no se resignaba, implacable jala del hilo aferrándose al sueño pero fue tan fuerte su tirón que la imagen se rompe en mil pedazos.

Dejándome a mi sentado en mi cama, jadeando de manera frenética todo sudoroso y con una sensación conjunta de miedo e ira por igual. Empecé a contar y de manera suave me acomode de nuevo en mi cama, comenzando de nuevo mi rutina, _uno, dos, tres_ _,_ murmuraba al mismo tiempo que seguía contando recuerdo haber llegado hasta el número veinte cuando todo quedó reducido en oscuridad.

No paso mucho tiempo (o al menos eso quiero pensar) para que abriera los ojos y me encontré con un silencio nada reconfortante con la espalda empapada en sudor, me sentía mareado y con unas profundas ganas de volver a recostarme, pero no lo hice, tenía que obedecer al llamado de la naturaleza.

"Vamos pedazo de mierda" me animé a mí mismo y puse un pie en el piso, estaba frió, pero fue una excelente medida para despertar el noventa por ciento de mi cuerpo, el otro diez se acaba de golpear con el marco de la puerta.

"Estúpido"

Y sabes de esta manera que será una buena mañana donde comienzas insultándote a diestra y siniestra sin compasión por ti, porque claro, al diablo con la autoestima; seguí caminando por la oscuridad no usando mis manos para guiarme porque me hace sentir superior el hecho de conocer cada uno de los rincones de mi casa y a cada paso que doy sobre el piso frió, descalzo voy despertando poco a poco.

Llego a la meta no espero demasiado para reclamar mi premio, recargo mis manos sobre la pared del baño y dejo que la sensación de placer y alivio recorra mi cuerpo, intento disfrutar cuanto puedo ya que nada bueno me dura mucho y antes de que pueda seguirme concentrando en mi asunto escucho gritos provenientes de la planta baja y sé que no será una mañana tranquila decido escabullirme del mundo, mi cama es un gran escondite para mi propósito, vuelvo sobre mis pasos y una pequeña luz se empieza a asomar por la ventana con certeza habrá un hermoso día soleado pero yo no quiero ser testigo de ello, así que vuelvo a mi habitación de manera lenta para no dar aviso a quien se encuentre en la parte baja de que estoy despierto.

Llego y mi cama toda desordenada me espera, echo un pequeño vistazo a mi desordenado cuarto y me siento en calma, pero es en este instante que todo se va al carajo, al mirar hacia el fondo cerca de mi ventana, una mesa destartalada a la cual finamente llamo escritorio, veo mi mochila que cuelga del respaldo de la silla y un mar de recuerdos que mi mente había borrado se vuelcan sobre mi como una cascada de agua helada y me siento morir.

Si, tengo que volver al Instituto.

Una parte de mi pide a gritos que finja demencia y regrese a mi cama haciendo de este un episodio perdido de cordura, es tan tentadora la idea sin embargo resoplo y me convenzo que no podrá suceder ya que mi madre no estará convencida de mi razonamiento; aquí es cuando se acaba las dudas, es mejor dejar de lado la negación, tomar mi toalla de baño e ir a ducharme.

Mi madre no es muy diferente a muchas _madres_ que conozco, maternal, responsable, decisiva en cuanto al bienestar de sus hijos se refiere y en esto último el no asistir al Instituto no es opcional, es de esas madres que tienen la firme e ilusoria creencia que la educación abre las puertas a un mejor futuro lejos de la maldad.

Pobre mujer que vive pendiente de una falsa esperanza.

Esto no es algo que se lo pretendo debatir, por supuesto, ya que prefiero seguir con vida además no puedo negarme a hacer su voluntad dado que estoy viviendo en su casa, mi madre podrá ser muy maternal hasta que ve sus límites forzados y no es un espectáculo bonito de ver y menos sentir en carne propia.

De mala gana avanzo dando miradas de odio a las paredes que me encuentro, puede parecer ridícula la idea de no querer ir a la escuela pero ahí solo hay reglas que me da pereza seguir y gente insulsa que tengo que tolerar con aquel pensamiento me meto a la ducha y al abrir la llave el agua comienza su efecto relajante, el agua fría cae sobre mi espalda al principio se siente una estocada de frialdad que quema mis huesos, me comienzo relajar sintiendo que parte de mi amargura cae al suelo y escapa por la alcantarilla.

Comienzo una charla conmigo mismo, empiezo a sopesar el inminente regreso, mis pensamientos van en direcciones contrarias, debatiendo, aunque al mismo tiempo sé que no vale la pena ni siquiera quemar mis pocas neuronas ya que la suerte está echada, golpeo el azulejo del baño, como la última señal de frustración, me devuelvo a mi sitio y deslizo la cortina, no puedo seguir relajándome demasiado porque en cualquier instante algún momento empezaran los gritos que reclamaran mi presencia abajo así que prefiero adelantarme a los hechos.

Me envuelvo la toalla alrededor de mi cadera camino otra vez de vuelta a mi habitación una vez ahí busco mi uniforme en mi armario, con un peine que se encuentra en mi escritorio hago movimientos irregulares dejando mi cabello desordenado y tomo la mochila para ir a encontrarme abajo con mi progenitora y mi hermana menor.

Uno a uno voy bajando los escalones de mi casa dando paso a una luz que me va dejando ciego a medida que desciendo los gritos comienzan a bullir haciendo que me arrepienta de haber dejado mi cama

"Buenos días" mi hermana es la primera en saludarme y me sorprende que se encuentra alegre ya que su carácter esta tan cambiante y hay veces que no quiere ni verme.

"Pilika" acompaño aquel gruñido que intento ser una palabra con un amago de sonrisa quizá después de todo no estoy de tan buen humor.

Ella está emocionada y no repara en tan escueta contestación ya que ella comienza su primer año de secundaria en una escuela completamente diferente a la mía ya que mi hermana ha conseguido una beca para estudiar en un colegio privado y alejado de la mierda a la cual yo me tengo que enfrentar a todos los días y esa es la explicación lógica por la cual resplandece de alegría y una parte de mi está contento que ella vaya lejos de todo esto.

La mala noticia es que mi madre siente como si me hubiera dejado a un lado y pueda pensar que soy un hijo no querido por esto, lo cual está equivocado dado que mi hermana gano por sus propios méritos llegar a aquel lugar y yo no tengo ni la habilidad ni la intención.

Como no quería que mi mamá malinterpretara mi indiferencia decidí fingir un poco más de ánimo solo para no ver su cara entristecerse por mi, así que empecé a preguntarle a mi hermana acerca si estaba nerviosa y al mismo tiempo molestarla acerca de su primer día mientras me servía un plato de cereal, pude sentir como la tensión bajaba pero no quise extender mi teatro mucho tiempo porque necesitaría las energías para el resto del día me dedique a solo terminar mi desayuno y decidí que era hora de irme lo más rápido posible.

Besé la frente de mi hermana quien puso una cara de asco y fingió alejarme no estaba de más mostrarme cariñoso con ella sabía que por dentro se estaba muriendo de nervios también me acerqué a mi mama y le puse una mano en su hombro y sonreí tan sinceramente como pude y fue ella quien se acercó a mí para besar mi mejilla siendo yo quien puso su cara de asco.

Rechazo instintivo a las muestras de cariño. Lo normal.

"Ten un excelente día" se despidió de mi al pie de la puerta alzando su mano en señal de despedida y yo sonreí, caminé para ir hacia la cárcel que se hacía llamar colegio, un edificio que se está cayendo a pedazos pero que de alguna manera es mejor que mi anterior escuela en Hokkaido.

Funbari, la ciudad en la que ahora vivo no está del todo mal debo admitirlo, me gusta porque de ella emana cierto aire de misterio que me recuerda a mi tierra pero sigue sin tener una montaña en donde vagar cuando la nieve ha caído, sus calles lúgubres en la oscuridad son un remplazo decente, empiezo añorar aquel lugar; pero antes de que aquel sentimiento se cuele en mí, me doy a la tarea de buscar dentro de mi mochila mis audífonos y pongo _play,_ me sienta bien el cambio, el bajo, creo que se llama aquel instrumento, resuena con fuerza y le da una tonada bastante especial a la canción, es una de las recomendaciones de Hao, que es lo único que tiene a su favor, su gusto musical, y ha sido él quien me ha enseñado canciones que me eran desconocidas, soy su pequeño bruto apartado de la civilización termino que no me gusta admitir pero que tiene un poco de razón.

Hasta hace un año no tenía acceso a mucha tecnología y mi conocimiento del mundo se limitaba a unas idas al centro comercial de mi ciudad y me embobaba por los carteles luminosos, poco a poco me he adaptado a esta vida aunque no estoy del todo cómodo, mi hermana y mi madre no les costó acoplarse a este estilo de mi vida como a mí.

Se acaba la canción y no estoy cerca de llegar miro al cielo y encuentro cables cruzados junto a personas que salen de sus casas en bicicletas para comenzar su día y ya no soy el único que transita por las calles me estoy empezando a poner ansioso y siento un cosquilleo en mi mano lo cual es una mala señal, rápido reviso en mi bolsillo de mi mochila sin detenerme hasta que por fin encuentro una pequeña caja con cigarros, saco uno y lo pongo en mi boca, vuelvo a meter la mano en el bolsillo para buscar mi encendedor y antes de desesperarme enciendo mi cigarro y suelto el humo y como si fuera magia vuelvo a estar en calma.

Otra cosa que debo agradecer a Hao y esto lo digo enserio ha sido una bendición saber el poder milagroso de los cigarros en mis malos días.

Puedo ver la escuela a lo lejos y ya casi me he acabado el cigarro así que antes de llegar me detengo y lo piso para borrar cualquier evidencia, me encuentro ya en calma puedo aguantar un primer día, estaba a punto de entrar en el rollo optimista cuando vi que un auto se acerca rápidamente hacia mi dirección, una de las llantas cae en el charco que se encuentra mi lado y me empapa completamente con el agua sucia dejando que mi recién adquirido buen humor se vaya al carajo.

"Bastardo" fue inmediato, mi grito fue lo más fuerte que mis pulmones me permitieron desgarrándolos en el proceso, el auto se pierde de mi vista cuando da vuelta en la esquina, donde yo también debo doblar para llegar a la entrada de mi escuela, tengo tanta furia y arremete con tanta fuerza que no sé ni siquiera de qué manera liberarla.

Tomo lo primero que encuentro, lanzo mi mochila tan lejos como puedo, estaba furioso, había visto al pasajero y al conductor reírse de mí, y la humillación me encolerizo no tenía otra opción que consiguiera apaciguarme, aunque fuera un poco.

Después de mi arrebato me incorporo para seguir mi camino hacia la dirección que antes el auto había tomado, recojo mi mochila del suelo, mi mirada esta fija al frente y con el ceño fruncido todos los que presenciaron el espectáculo me escrudiñaban con curiosidad, lo podía sentir al igual como sentía el enojo incrementándose y no podía controlarlo.

Sentí unas punzadas en el estómago que arremetían conmigo aquello fue la señal que necesitaba para fumar, pero no podía hacerlo estaba entrando en un territorio que me metería en serios problema, tenía la boca seca era tan fácil la idea de escudriñar en mi mochila, encontrar el cigarro, meterlo en mi boca y esperar que hiciera su magia, el hecho de solo imaginarlo comenzaba a serenarme hasta que el recordatorio de que no sería así prende la mecha de mi descontento, el turbulento choque de lo que estaba sucediendo me sacudía y me dejaba mareado y molesto.

"Nada podría ser peor" era un pensamiento que repetía mi mente como una especie de consuelo, pero la realidad se hizo presente para echar abajo aquella afirmación en forma de un mar de personas que intentaban ingresar al edificio en ruinas donde impartían clases.

Lo que me faltaba, farfullé para mí mismo y acomodándome la mochila en mi hombro mientras sentía la humedad traspasando la ropa y llegando a mi cuerpo, sintiendo una ira colosal por aquel auto y sus ocupantes mientras pensaba que tendría que soportar un día entre lo mojado de mi ropa y miradas curiosas que estarían sobre mí.

Aunque siendo honestos esto no entra en un top de mis peores días.

Conforme me iba a acercando al tumulto que se había creado alrededor de la entrada, me quede parado en lo que yo llamo un perímetro seguro, al parecer había un cierto frenesí, pero no tenía idea de que mierda estaba sucediendo.

Ahí estaba la cereza del pastel, en este día que apenas comenzaba, todo a mi alrededor gritaba que diera la media vuelta y regresara a mi cama de donde nunca debí de haber salido, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando sentí un golpe en mi hombro que me hizo mirar a quien era tan estúpido para no ver el aura maligna que desprendía de mi cuerpo y que iba a lanzar un puñetazo porque era mi instinto colérico que buscaba una excusa para desatarse.

Estaba al borde de la ansiedad y la única respuesta que conocía era la violencia, por más que trataba de empujar y encerrar esas emociones arremetían contra mí con una fuerza animal.

"Horo, horo" aquella voz me devuelve a la tierra de los seres vivos racionales al escuchar mi nombre de manera tan jovial, me hace dejar de lado lo que estaba pasando en mí interior, volteé a mirarlo con detenimiento, su mano agitándose en forma de saludo mientras que sus pasos acompasados del sonido de su música, algún tipo de reggae, que solo al estar unos pasos de mí se quita sus audífonos y repara por fin en su alrededor y vuelve su atención al mundo real

"¿Qué sucede Horo? ¿Por qué hay tantas personas aquí? Mi mirada fue la respuesta inmediata, _no tengo ni puta idea_ , sonrió desganado, sin poder detenerlo bajó la mirada siendo específicos, hacia mi ropa, ahí se detuvo un buen rato mirándole con curiosidad.

"¿Porque estas todo mojado?" Soltó de manera inocente y yo ya casi me había olvidado de ese detalle y su mención fue como sentir latigazo sobre mi espalda.

"Culpa de un imbécil" mastique y escupí aquella oración palabra por palabra, silaba por silaba con un sabor a hiel que de una manera difícil de explicar me calmaba, mi amigo expectante quien mi respuesta no causo ningún impacto, sabía que no quería entrar en detalles, no me quitaba los ojos de encima analizando, como si su pequeño cerebro le costara carburar, hasta que en sus ojos se prendió una chispa que movió engranes en su cerebro y quizá no quería saber lo que iba a resultar.

"Vamos, busquemos a Lizerg", Se acomodo mejor su maletín dando marcha hacia la entrada con la seguridad que yo le seguiría

Me molesta reconocer que lo hice.

Esquivar a los estudiantes fue difícil mi campo de visión se limitaba a hombros y cabezas atolondradas que peligrosamente rozaban mi espacio personal mientras intentaba no perder de vista al chico de los audífonos naranjas,

Salido de aquel embotellamiento me topé con un escenario desértico, una explanada escasa de actividad esta se reducía a murmullos que sustituían el zumbido de los insectos, me tomé un momento para mirar a mi alrededor, un hueco se siente en mi interior como un dejo de nostalgia prematuro.

Me reí de mi comentario absurdo mientras observaba el sombrío color que se extendía por los edificios, había perdido de vista a mi amigo, lo cierto es que llevaba un paso calmado para llegar al aula o siendo sinceros me gusta pasar el tiempo en el área verde que tenía más cercana.

Las copas de los árboles se mecían dejaban entrever el sol, emergía entre las nubes en una mezcla de colores, naranja y un rosa muy pálido. Detuve mi andar para guardarme en mi mente aquella imagen, ocurría a menudo que en mi cerebro solo despertaba para mirar y reservar estos paisajes en sus recuerdos.

Con aquella imagen a la cual miraba embelesado, lograba bajar aquellos ánimos de ira que se disparaban la mayoría de las veces por las razones más insignificantes; sin embargo, lo que sucedió hoy no calificaba en esa categoría. Entrecerré mis ojos para apaciguar en seco la llama que estaba surgiendo de nuevo.

Yoh, de quien había olvidado su existencia me miraba desde el balcón donde me estaba haciendo señas para que apresuraba mis pasos, subir las escaleras por donde pasaría los siguientes dos años de mi vida, mis esfuerzos por distraerme daban resultado, siendo positivos comenzaba a acostumbrarme a lo mojado de mi camiseta.

Deslice la puerta hasta que choco y produjo un estruendo que hizo que las únicas personas que ahí se encontraban me dirigieran su mirada llena de sorpresa.

No era mi intención entrar de una manera dramática incluso estaba sorprendido por la fuerza desmedida que había usado, pero no podía dar marcha atrás debía representar el rol de tipo medio enfadado y que todo lo que había sido hecho a propósito.

La luz del sol iba filtrándose por las ventanas brindando un aspecto menos sombrío al aula, aquel color café que se extendía por las paredes no era nada motivacional, si me lo preguntan y que hubiera solo tres personas en vez de una treintena de alumnos tampoco favorecía en darle un ambiente alegre.

Me fui acercando a ellos de manera lenta, Yoh me recibió con una sonrisa insegura mientras mi otro amigo sonrió y tratando de ser sutil me miro de pies a cabezo admirando en toda su expresión la mancha gris que se encontraba en mi camisa y en mis pantalones.

Lizzerg detuvo su escrutinio para mirar la bolsa que tenía a su lado, saco una bolsa de plástico, se levantó, y con una ligera inclinación de cabeza me incitó a salir y de nuevo me moví en automático, como un títere, sin embargo, sentí que había sido una acción inútil llegar aquí en primer lugar.

 _No te fijes en pequeñeces Horo,_ replico mi conciencia, la ignoré y lo último que vi al salir fue Yoh que era todo sonrisas y tenía una aptitud optimista ya que había encontrado una solución

El camino a los baños fue silencioso, le miraba su nuca fijamente, no sabía por qué, pero brotaba de mí una desconfianza hacia él casi igual a la que me producía el mayor de los Asakura, que ahora que lo pienso no había reparado en su ausencia, lo cual era bueno porque de haber estado presente habría sido un blanco de sus bromas, creí que el silencio ya se había extendido lo suficiente y quise cortarlo de un tajo.

"Es raro no ver al idiota de Hao" solté en el tono más casual que tenía en mi reserva pero creo que sonó mas a una queja.

"No es tan extraño, él suele mostrarse indispuesto el primer día"- no podía ver su rostro, pero por su respuesta al mencionarle a Hao siempre hacia que el feliz rostro de mi amigo cambiara, era un segundo, pero apreciabas como la amargura se marcaba en el rostro. Y me intrigaba genuinamente saber la razón por la que estaba en nuestro "grupo" ya que se daba una convivencia total, a veces me costaba morderme la lengua para preguntarle qué razón le tenía atado a Hao, pero quizá como yo se vio atraído en contra de su voluntad, quizá mi incógnita no tenga respuesta nunca.

Lizzerg inicio un monólogo sobre lo que había hecho en el verano con pequeños intervalos me preguntaba que tal la había pasado, sin embargo, ver televisión y dormir casi todo el día no era tan interesante como contar su viaje a Inglaterra.

Porque a veces olvidaba y es que era tan obvio que mi amigo es mitad japonés y mitad inglés, se nota a leguas además la diferencia se hace aún más notoria cuando se nos observaba juntos, él un derroche de buenos modales y atractivo mientras que yo era un espécimen que se debía conservar como prueba que descendemos de los primates, duras palabras, pero hasta la fecha nadie lo ha desmentido.

Sin mencionar también que tenía su buena reputación y yo era bastante invisible y olvidable. Termine de vestirme con su uniforme es una ventajosa casualidad que seamos de la misma talla sin olvidar que también cargue con un uniforme extra.

"He traído algunos discos de jazz que no puedo encontrar en Japón" Se incorpora en cuanto me ve salir, y se alisa su pantalón para que no tenga ninguna arruga.

No soy muy allegado al jazz, pero me gusta cuando escucha " _blur"_ tiene algunas canciones que he escuchado hasta el hastió. Asentí y dejé que me bombardeará sobre su basto conocimiento sobre ese género que tanto le gusta.

Cuando llegamos al salón fui directamente hacia mi asiento dejé que mis dos amigos se entretuvieran en su plática y me quedé mirando a la ventana.

Con la mano en la barbilla respiraba pausadamente sintiendo mi aliento caliente entrando a mis fosas nasales imaginando que movía las ramas de los arboles con el mismo ritmo, me olvide de todo, ignore los sonidos, la puerta abriendo y cerrándose, los murmullos que iban en ascenso, aquel era uno de los pocos momentos que aprovechaba para tranquilizarme y dejar de pensar, era tan efectivo que debía ser cuidadoso porque no quería degustarlo y que perdiera su efecto.

Sonó la campana no quise salirme de mi letargo, no me molestaría hasta que llegara el profesor, pasaron los minutos y la catástrofe se está postergando demasiado, lo cual era muy bueno para ser real, así fue como el sonido de la puerta trajo consigo la rutina a la cual nos íbamos a someter por el resto del año.

No quise voltear, pero no me dejo mucha opción ya que todos mis demás compañeros estaban colocándose en sus lugares.

El profesor Silver, entro con un buen humor saludando a la clase, devolví el _Buenos días,_ sin pensarlo, y seguí mirando con atención a la ventana mientras que él se entretuvo escribiendo en el pizarrón.

"Les presento a su nuevo compañero de clase" Volteo para dar la bienvenido al nuevo y ahí es cuando tuvo por unos momentos mi atención.

Ren Tao

El chico dio una ligera reverencia y soltó un "es un placer" como si lo escupiera, nuestro profesor lo alentó a tomar asiento detrás de mí, el chico parecía estar inconforme, con ver su ceño fruncido podía apostar que se le quedaría así para siempre, le mire por unos cuantos segundos y aunque aquel individuo evitaba hacer contacto visual; mi problema es que mi mirada es demasiado penetrante y logre que aquel sujeto me mirara directamente.

Aquello fue desagradable, como si de repente mi cara le recordara algo sonrió y puedo jurar que aquel gesto no lo hacía con frecuencia porque era terrorífico al punto que logro ponerme nervioso.

Con un ademan lento alejo su silla sacando de quicio a Silver, porque era ruidoso de manera innecesaria aquel sonido hizo que Yoh quien se mantenía meditabundo volteo a mirarlo con su cara de aburrimiento.

"¿Qué miras, niño estúpido?" susurro al sentarse y juro que la atmosfera que se creó a su alrededor se volvió densa y escalofriante

Me replanté si quería huir de la rutina a cambio de este escenario nada alentador.

* * *

Después de esa imagen hostil que presencié aquel primer día conforme del paso de los días volvieron a su cauce de aburrimiento y sobreviví aquel primer lapso al mismo tiempo me sentía aliviado que no se repitiera, aunque en este momento había algo que me producía cierta consternación.

El chico nuevo se encontraba aislado de todos y no había logrado tener una conversación con una persona sin terminar insultándola, un ejemplo claro, fue el menor de los Asakura, quien, al acercarse por segunda vez, además de ganarse un aléjate de mí maldito hippie, le estampó un golpe directo en el rostro y dejo a mi amigo inconsciente en el suelo, quedando el salón en silencio mientras el chino dio la media vuelta y se fue.

Yo no presencie ese duelo andaba por mi cuenta vagando por los alrededores y supongo que Lizerg haría lo mismo porque una chica de nuestra clase fue quien le relato lo sucedido

 _Ustedes son los peores amigos de la vida_. Con mucha certeza eso cruzo por la mente de esa chica al contarle a Lizzerg lo que había pasado y tengo esa seguridad ya que ahora mismo atraviesa por mi cabeza ese pensamiento al tener enfrente a mí al peor hermano de la historia, ya que me di a la tarea de relatarle el desaventurado evento una vez que me enteré de el a Hao.

"Si tú crees que estoy preocupado porque un chino golpeó a mi hermano menor, estas apelando a un lado sentimental que me acabas de inventar" la frialdad de Hao no era algo nuevo sin embargo no terminaba de acostumbrar el encontrarme con alguien que me superará en ese aspecto me provocaba múltiples sensaciones desde una admiración moderada hasta una envidia profunda y es que comparado con el castaño era un primate que solo sabía arrojar excremento al enfurecerse.

Hao se dignó a mirarme y pude dejar de dirigirme a su cabello, como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos colgaba de él una sonrisa burlona que ignoré ya suficientes pensamientos le dedicaba de manera secreta al sujeto para que éste se diera cuenta cuanto me estaba fastidiando su actitud.

"Además, creo que eres tú quien está subestimando a Yoh, mi hermano es capaz de poner a un niño malcriado en su lugar, estará bien" dicho esto volvió a sus ocupaciones, colocarse sus audífonos y seguir prestando atención en su libro para dejarme a mí con mis pensamientos un tanto revueltos.

Porque ahí residía la mayor diferencia entre el mayor de los Asakura y mi persona; por comparación era sumamente protector con mi familia a un nivel que no me había puesto a pensar, quizá consecuencia natural del rompimiento de la continuidad de la vida como la conocía.

Quise detener el tren de mis pensamientos admirando el paisaje perdiendo mi vista en la nada, con ingenuidad quería que el movimiento de las ramas de los arboles me distrajera, ocurría a veces que pasaba el límite que marqué, era un recordatorio tan fuerte que penetraba en mi cerebro como una bala.

¡Bum! Ahí estaban trozos de mi cerebro que caían por la ventana.

La imagen irreal mantenía ocupado a mi mente para no ceder a los malos pensamientos que conllevaban a que hiciera estupideces.

 _Vamos sigue pensando no puedes ceder a la tentación que te carcome,_ los parpados me pesaban y solo quería cerrarlos, tocar mi cama que era el paraíso, me estaba venciendo el sueño y yo me recargaba sobre la banca solo para reposar mi cabeza y cerrar los ojos para poder soñar.

El sonido de las ramas al moverse me llamaba, mire mis pies y la superficie era totalmente blanca, el frio se respiraba y por mi boca salía humo en cada respiración sin embargo la belleza a mi alrededor hacia valer la pena cada estremecimiento de mi cuerpo.

Acaba de salir de la escuela, me estaba dirigiendo a mi casa mire hacia lo alto contemplando con embeleso el sendero de árboles que cuyas ramas estaban cubiertas de nieve.

El sol se presentaba para dar luz a las calles, pero al mismo tiempo danzaba con las nubes y a ratos se escondía, brindándote un atardecer y anochecer en un segundo mis ojos se maravillaban con lo que veían, podían pasar días igual y seguiría sintiéndome así.

Estaba perdido en aquella inmensa belleza que por poco no veo que estaba a punto de estrellarme con un poste de luz, parpadee al pasar el peligro, pero otra figura llamo mi atención.

La chica con medias y unos shorts un tanto pequeños estaban dirigiéndose hacia mí su cabello se balanceaba en compás de la brisa y mi corazón se estremecía en un acto tan instintivo como respirar, me quede inmóvil pero la brisa se volvió intensa levantando con ella la nieve, se nublo mi visión, no pude gritar, ni acercarme solo la vi desvanecer, solo dejándome su sonrisa como su recuerdo.

* * *

Aquel sueño me dejo inquieto, quería olvidarlo a cualquier costo y no lo podía conseguir habían pasado dos meses y las sensaciones que me imprimían me torturaban, me había resultado tan obsesivo en aquel fin que casi había olvidado la hostilidad del chico nuevo, ese tal Ren, hacia mi castaño amigo lo cual no desembocaría en un evento agradable veía a Yoh cada día más serio.

Y así ocurrió ó al menos eso me dijeron, el castaño sin esfuerzo puso en su lugar al chino quien quedo humillado y no supo donde esconder su cara de perra (palabras extraídas de la reseña de Hao), sin embargo, Yoh solo le dio un palmazo en la espalda y se fue del lugar como si no importara lo que había sucedido, pero el mensaje era claro no se metan con los Asakura, (palabras de Hao de nuevo).

Yo no presencie esa pelea, me mantuve al margen, vague solo por los salones y me senté como vagabundo a escuchar mi música mientras mis cigarros se iban acabando y así estuve en una rutina que me gusta llamar, que se joda el mundo.

Eran mis lapsos en los cuales solo prefería mi presencia y mis turbios pensamientos.

Nadie podía ver el estado en el que me encontraba.

Cuando regrese, los chicos estaban en la arboleda sentados como si fueran una bola de hippies apestosos, claro sin las sonrisas de drogadictos, con excepción de Yoh que parecía que la tenía pegada, pero todos estaban callados centrados en su propio entretenimiento, conforme me fui acercando a ellos logre hacer una revisión rápida captando enseguida que había una nueva adicción al grupo no fue una gran sorpresa encontrarme con el extranjero.

Al parecer los gemelos Asakura compartían la extraña manía de embaucar y atraer gente rara a su grupo, me acerque hacia donde estaba mi embaucador, el mayor de los Asakura me miro de reojo para cerciorarse que era yo quien se acercaba a su lugar sagrado y tome mi lugar un tanto alejado de ellos, pero sin perder la sombra del árbol, el nuevo me miro con un tanto de sorprendido y reacio a mi presencia, claro mi respuesta mental a aquello fue.

Jódete niño, yo llegué aquí primero

"Era hora que llegaras, nos honras con tu presencia- Hao se sentó junto a mí reclamándome como ya era su costumbre cada vez que me alejaba.

"¿Los salones del exterior deben de estar a punto de saltar la alarma?" Siguió aquella línea para molestarme, pero lo podía soportar, había drenado un poco de mi mal humor y tenía la piel lista para que afilara su lengua sobre mí.

"Calma, la próxima vez te dejare un espacio para que te "entretengas" tú también- sabía que escondite él lo había descubierto, pero al parecer yo me lo había apoderado, pero no me importaba lo necesitaba.

El castaño comenzo a relatarme que me había perdido en estas semanas que llevaba desaparecido, Yoh alzó la cabeza para fijarse en mí, por fin se había percatado de mi presencia, con su sonrisa de bobo se acercó para mostrarme el espécimen adquirido recientemente.

" Hey Ren, este es el chico de quien te hable, su nombre es Horo Horo" me señalo con su dedo y yo me sentía incomodo por no saber que cosas diría este idiota de mí, se que es inofensivo pero mi paranoia es muy grande.

La respuesta del chino no se hizo esperar, primero miro a Yoh con desconfianza y después a mí, su semblante fue el mismo que mostro la primera vez que lo vi aquella arrogancia y desprecio que me fastidiaron de manera involuntaria.

"Así que eres tú a quien Yoh le dio la paliza" no sabía porque, pero el sujeto me provocaba molestarlo y es que su cara de engreído no la soportaba, claro que la broma no fue bien recibida porque su ceño se frunció.

"Recuerdo tu cara, eres el idiota al cual mi chofer empapó" sonrió burlón y los recuerdos de aquel día se aglomeraron renaciendo la furia que sentí.

Lo último que recordé es que quería estamparle un puñetazo en su cara y no dejaría a nadie atravesarse en mi objetivo.

Try to see myself what goes on.

Make it up myself, I'll never.

Always told my thoughts aloud,

Then another day I shut up.

Back to the sand,

Doing what you can.

Bound to be gone,

Damned a loser.

Found out right then they were fed up,

Cause everybody said to shut up.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Hola, no he tardado en subir el capítulo ya que solo era cuestión de edición, yo pienso que seguramente se quedaron confundidos de que iba la historia y con este capitulo espero darles un poco más de respuestas aunque si tienen duda pueden preguntar y yo con gusto les contestaré Ahora pasando a la historia nuestro protagonista es un Horo un tanto malhumorado y clar habrá más desenvolviendo de personajes de Shaman King, seguiré trabajando duro para que tengan capítulos bastantes seguidos y con la trama fluyendo, es un poco tarde pero quería aprovechar mi racha de inspiración para traerles un nuevo capítulo.

Disfrútenlo, dejen sus comentarios no sean tímidos, les mando saludos afectuosos.

Bye.

P.D. Los versos es una canción llamada Punk de Gorillaz, creo que debí mencionarlo antes pero bastante de sus canciones las usé como inspiración para esta historia.

Dicho esto, ahora si me despido.


End file.
